A Tale of Two Countries.
ProfessorVenablesTheBook.png|A Tale of Two Countries... It all began... It all began... well it all began in England. You see in England, there was the seat of one of the greatest Empires on Earth. The British Empire. I grew up in a part of England known as Scotland. Thought it was only later I learned that Scotland... in fact wasn't part of England... strange that what with all the English running around... and an English King... but no matter. Anyway, I had an older brother, named Mathieu. He was a good person, full of life and courage, honesty and my best friend. Myself and Mathieu always were different, Mathieu was a libertarian, full of bold and brave ideas, for a bright and positive future. I was young, less secure, so that when I joined the East India Company after my time in University. I became blindly loyal, even though I had doubts about the morales of certain things we did. I started out as a young, energetic officer who loved his duties and enjoyed a good life. Though I was shy and nervous of those around me. Eventually I befriened a man called Blastshot, now there was a man of vision and authority. He taught me many things, about how to lead, how to be a gentleman and most importantly about friendship. With Blastshot I served faithfully, rarely seeing my brother, save on rare occassions when he was protesting against the corruption I blindly refused to believe in. It just didn't seem real. Coming up in British Society, I met many folk, including two women, both fine and elegant ladies of the first degree. One was Lady Elizabeth Bane, Wife to a high ranking Company Official, who was in my honest opinion, a bit of a twat who I fell in love with. The other... was Lady Hannah Bluefeather, wife of Ryan. I couldn't help but make friends with Hannah, but Elizabeth was my hearts desire... when her husband disappeared I was delighted, but she found another... so I went on with my life. Anyway so I ended up sailing in the Caribbean with a chap by the name of Dakota, a fine chap, still miss him, we made a fine haul of treasure and antiques from our quests, which was how I was inspired to study Archaeology, which I did when I returned to England, I studied at Oxford and studied hard, delving into the realms of ancient greece, egypt and biblical history. On finishing my degree and becoming a Professor, I joined the Army, being put in command of a ragtag bunch of soldiers on a expedition with a good friend and fellow scholar, Admiral John Collingwood and my new friend, Captain Richard Luther. We were tasked with a mission to find the fabled biblical Tree of Life, that God hid in the Garden of Eden after the fall. We sailed away, I admit it was probably one of the most exciting and amazing times of my life. Life aboard the Monarch of India was pleasent though we faced many perils, Sea Monsters, Raptors and pirates. I had been chosen for the expedition to due to my previous experience with another expedition, as a soldier. Well anyway long story short, we found the Tree... a Frenchman died... and I got seasick. Oh... and I never gave Beckett the Tree of Life... I gave him some of it's fruit... but as fruit has a tendency to do... it rotted and died before he got it. Anyway, I went back to England, people were happy to see me I suppose... Beckett was a bit annoyed with me... though that's his way I suppose. Anyway, I ended up on another expedition to Seirra Leone, this time, we faced another threat. The African Militia and it's leader Zebula... lovely fellow, I mean top notch bloke, would leave British troops stranded in the desert, ten out of ten hospitality. Anyway. We faced some French, Some Natives, A few Spaniards, discovered the mines of King Soloman... no big deal really, the finest thing was the relics. We discovered countless artifacts from Biblical times, which were brought to the British Museum. It was in this time, I adopted a young boy, by the name of Ishmael. A fine lad, strong willed and stubborn, he was a half cast from a russian and indian romance. Anyway, he spoke terrible English, though I taught him some. He grew to be a most disagreeable fellow though regretfully. Power Hungry and Greedy, eventually I disowned him for his treachery, though he will claim it was he who disowned me. A true shame, I had a lot of affection for the dear boy, before he was corrupted by greed. Eventually, I had the honour of courting the recently widowed Lady Hannah, whom I married shortly afterwards. We had a happy marriage, I couldn't have been happier, though there were low times and I admit I wasn't completely loyal all the time, but in the end I forsook the early travelling romances for the love of my wife. We were happy. Until the troubles started... Eventually I rose in Britain's Hierachy enough to become a Lord Marshal of the East India Company. It was there my fortunes turned in Britain. I became unpopular for my more peaceful enterprises within the Company and my attempts at reform and my stubborn resistance to the traditionalists. Eventually I was kicked out, thrown down to the lowest of ranks, Lieutenant. Though some joy came from this, I became closer with my brother again, who had become also unpopular due to his radical movement against the British Government. He wanted better treatment of the regular folk, I admit, I agreed with him. This was the beginning of my turn away from British society and the cold, cruel nature of it. I rose up slowly, eventually I was recruited by Sir Joseph Grey, the head of British Intelligence. I became a spy, then later a spymaster. I worked in Spain, France and then finally my big case, the one that finally changed the ball game for me. Switzerland. I was assigned by MI6 to infiltrate the Royal Court of Queen Geneveive de Adelaide, eventually delving deeper and deeper into a world of both Archaeology and Mythology. I had two children with Hannah during this time, Giovanni and Emelia. I spent time raising them when I could, teaching them skills that only a father could teach... but also teaching them stuff my own father hadn't taught me. I nurtured them in the harsh environment of Scotland where we lived together as a family. Giovanni grew into a fine young boy, bright and bubbly, he was an excellent student and Emelia was the sweetest and most gentle child I have ever come across, kindness inherited from her mother, softness and quiet nature from myself. I miss them dearly. I became deeply trusted by the Royal Court, doing things, that in honesty I regret. Eventually a War came along, called the Saranu War. Ronald Cobens was a fierce challenge, even for my humble intellect. We defeated the man, though at great cost... We lost Queen Genevieve... and I became tied to another bond... I became immortal... I was dragged into immortality by the King of Denmark, Kwagar Ocata, who granted it to me on my death bed. I became somebody else, I was transported to a strange universe, where I became Xa'viar D'Venables, I came across many old friends, changed beyond recognition for some of them, others were very familiar, including a woman called Odette De'Vidian... a powerful being who had taken the soul of Genevieve de Adelaide and Kwagar Ocata, the 'Emperor' of the Grand Imperial Order. I got dragged into a futuristic world, of space travel and technology beyond anything I had seen! I became bounded to Kwagar by a blood binding oath, I became Forsworn, dedicated to Kwagar's service... no matter where it took me... no matter where I ran to... he was always there... So in a way... he became my best friend. I ended up traveling further through the universe, in my newly aqquired 'box', travelling to an ancient and magical land, Middle Earth. I cannot describe the beauty I found there... Elvish artifacts and so much other beauty... I found a companion while I was there... Chastiti... she was a beautiful girl... I nearly married her... but it was not meant to be, I may be immortal... but I'm still married.... to Hannah. It was then I went back through the warp and the immaterium, finally coming back to Earth... two years after I had left. I made my way to Denmark, to Kwagar, the ol' rascal.... and that's where things get complicated... What I found, when I returned to Earth, was Britain in the vice of corruption, under the rule of it's Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers, instead of it's King. I joined forces with my ally, Kwagar and began to work to attempt to fight the corruption with Kwagar... and my brother Mathieu... I found my first real nemesis in a man called Bartholomew Swordfury... not a bad man really... but a man blinded by stubborn loyalty to a regime he was unaware of. We clashed many times, fought many times... I always escaped somehow... most likely by the strange powers of the Ocata bloodline. I eventually moved to Denmark, I never told Hannah I was back, though I think she got wind of it through the grapevine. I eventually took up a job there, I taught Archaeology to students at Copenhagen University as well as being a major politician in the government. I began working to reform Denmark into a Constitutional Monarcy and worked to restore stability to the devastated country. I will admit, the road was difficult, ol' Kwagar could be a stubborn fellow when he wished to be. But every puzzle has an answer and this was no exception. Deep down he's a good man and he understood that what I was doing... was for the best of the Country and Order. Only one person actually disagreed with my ideas, that was a Miss Raven Potter, who through some very interesting plot twist was my Grand Daughter from the future and a wizard no less. I admit, I am rather proud of her, though she has adopted a darker nature than her brother, she has a strong sense of right and wrong. Though her ideals on Imperialisation are... interesting to say the least! No matter, we pushed the bill through and with a majority we established that we would write a Constitution for Denmark and her people. A good friend of mine in this time was a man by the name of Qswas Maximus De Lyon, who was a fellow politician and had travelled with me from Middle Earth to find Kwagar. He proved himself a shrewd if somewhat reckless politician and diplomat... where as I was more a philosopher and scholar at this point, haven given up my military past for the time being. I earned great loyalty and trust from the Royal Court and became a most trusted and loyal advisor, being trusted with many secrets that I carry to this day. I worked hard to bring peace between the newly reformed Kalmar Union and the Grand Imperial Order succeeding to a degree though time is the greatest healer of all. Eventually I brought Hannah and the children to Denmark, moving into a fine townhouse just a few streets away from the University of Copenhagen and Parliament. We became quite the socialites I can assure you, I even convinced old Kwagar to become more social in gatherings such as dances and formal dinners. We began to entertain folk from all across the European Continent, including Switzerland, Austria, Britain and Iceland. I got offered a most interesting assignment by my former employers in Britain, who wished me to take command of a naval vessel called the HMS Weasle. I admit I was highly tempted when I learnt of the prize, that being the fabled swords of conquistador El Patron. I even accepted the commission as a Captain and took on the enterprise, only deciding against it at the last minute, when Hannah wished to come... I knew it was too dangerous and that I had too many responsibilites in Denmark to both the country and my family... Afterall... I was destined to be the next Prime Minister if fortune favoured me... ~More in Coming in time... I have to let the Roleplay advance further...~ Category:Legends